Takao ¡Takao!
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: -Takao... ¡Takao! -¿De veras piensas qué me iba a quedar sin hacer nada después de lo que me dijiste? Continuación de Takao...¿Takao? MidoTaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector._

Este es el capítulo que cierra la triología de "Takao...Takao" que en incio era un solo oneshot pero...He decidido subirlos por separado porque funcionan como oneshots libres, aunque es conveniente leerlos todos. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

La semana comenzaba nuevamente; Midorima y Takao continuaban yendo juntos al instituto, completamente decididos a ignorar aquellos encuentros que habían mantenido recientemente, actuando con normalidad, como si jamás hubiese pasado algo parecido. Oh, pero aquello podía ser tomado de formas totalmente diferentes en la mentalidad de cada uno.

Mientras que Takao recordaba con lujuria aquellos ínfimos momentos que había vivido y algo avergonzado por su comportamiento en los baños, la idea predominante en su cabeza era repetirlo. Se sentía arder cada vez que el peliverde se acercaba, su deseo por él desde la primera vez no había descendido ni lo más mínimo, más bien al revés, cada día crecía. Así que aunque no quisiese, sentía la necesidad de repetir aquello con Midorima. Pero también creía que no había posibilidad de llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con el escolta para mantener aquellos encuentros a menudo o incluso iniciar una relación, simplemente el peliverde era muy denso.

Dicho peliverde seguía una línea de pensamiento muy similar y diferente al mismo tiempo. Claro estaba que quería repetir aquello con el base, pero dos ideas se le oponían constantemente en la cabeza. La primera era que no sabía si Kazunari gustaría de repetir, porque en las dos veces el mismo Shintarõ se había lanzado y no le había dejado opción a otra cosa. La segunda y casi con seguridad la más importante, era que ya no sentía aquel deseo carnal por el base. Bueno, sí, lo sentía claramente en su interior, quería que el mundo apartase la vista por un momento y llevarse al pelinegro a algún callejón durante un buen rato…pero entonces la idea de que él no quería volvía y se obligaba a controlarse. Pero ahí no estaba su problema, este residía en que ya no sólo quería aquello sino que ahora quería todo. Quería al halcón en sí, porque si lo tenía todo podría hacer aquello cuando se le antojase, siendo correspondido y sin tener que ocultarlo.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos hasta clase, a última hora de aquel viernes. Fue, quizás, la clase más lenta para Midorima. Se la pasó pensando en alguna manera de pedirle al base para verse fuera del instituto. Tenía que resolver sus dudas o nunca más estaría tranquilo. Si quería todo del base, como sus pensamientos le indicaban, es porque quería al base. Era simple, y Shintarõ tampoco es que tuviese problemas con eso, siempre y cuando significase que podría volver a posar sus manos en aquella piel.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, haciéndolos libres. Midorima se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. No era necesario esperar por Takao ya que sabía que él vendría detrás.

Más tarde, cuando el pelinegro detuvo el pedaleo enfrente a la casa de Midorima, éste se acercó a él antes de que se marchase. Takao le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, indicándole que podía hablar.

–¿Qué haces este sábado? – el peliverde fue directo, no se iba a andar con rodeos. Si quería algo, lo conseguía, siempre que la suerte estuviese de su lado. Takao se sorprendió ante la pregunta y pensó un momento antes de responder:

–Posiblemente me pase el día en casa tumbado. – la sinceridad absoluta del base se reflejaba en todas sus palabras.

–Quedemos a las cuatro en el parque cercano a mí casa. – Midorima subió sus gafas a su posición original, ya que se iban deslizando poco a poco a lo largo del día.

–¿Es qué no has oído que ya tengo planes, Shin-chan? – le contestó Takao, con una sonrisa socarrona cruzando su rostro. Midorima se exaltó levemente, a lo que Takao sonrió más aún y se giró en la bicicleta, comenzando el camino a su casa. – Te espero mañana, Shin-chan, pero nada de ir en carro.

Midorima sonrió un mínimo, apenas una mueca. Se giró cargando su mochila en los hombros y entró en casa. Debía hacer planes.

Sábado por la mañana, Shintarõ se levantó temprano, como era su costumbre, mientras que Kazunari seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Midorima se duchó y vistió, desayunó y terminó sus deberes. Takao dormía.

Midorima había planeado cuidadosamente recogerlo en su casa, ir hacia el parque, quizás comprar un helado o cualquiera de esas cosas en las que el pelinegro siempre ponía ímpetu y hablarle con sinceridad. Se quedó quieto mientras bajaba las escaleras de casa. ¿Desde cuándo sabía que Takao rogaría por un helado? _Demasiada convivencia juntos_ , pensó. Con razón al final había acabado por tirarsel….El caso es que hoy le vería de nuevo. Habían pasado cinco días desde lo ocurrido en el baño. Midorima sacudió la cabeza, en esos cinco días no había podido dormir nada bien. En cuanto cerraba los ojos lo primero que venía a su cabeza era la de Takao moviéndose arriba y abajo a un ritmo inexistente, su cabello al mismo tiempo alzándose y volviendo a caer en su frente. Todas y cada una de aquellas noches no había podido alejar esos recuerdos y había tenido que recurrir de nuevo a acabar él mismo. Se maldijo por su comportamiento, antes no era así. El pelinegro había despertado algo así como una "bestia del sexo" en él.

Eligió cuidadosamente todos los detalles para el día de hoy, hasta que su madre le llamó para ir a comer. En casa de los Takao, Kazunari todavía dormía. Sus padres no le despertaron porque los sábados tenía costumbre de dormir hasta tarde, agotado del instituto y los entrenamientos. Se merecía por lo menos un día de descanso.

Las horas para Midorima pasaron como si fuesen años, esperando por el momento en el que saldría de casa y recogería a su compañero. ¿Podría volver a hacer aquello? No, quería ser sincero, no lo quería solo para eso. Las ganas comenzaban a crecer en su interior según esperaba, así que decidió leer un libro para mantener la mente ocupada.

La madre de Takao llamó a su puerta, tratando de despertarlo. Eran ya las tres de la tarde.

–Takao, hijo, va siendo hora de que te levantes. – del otro lado de la puerta sólo recibió silencio – Takao. – dijo otra vez, insistente, y llamando con los nudillos. De nuevo sin respuesta. Suspiró y se alejó de la puerta. Le dejaría dormir, daba igual, ya que total, Takao no hacía nada los sábados.

Midorima leía y veía su reloj a cada página que terminaba, evidentemente impaciente. Su padre se sentó en el otro sillón y prendió el televisor. Observó unos segundos a su hijo, de cara seria y recto. Sabía que siempre había sido así, y la verdad no es que le molestase, pero era un adolescente, ¿no hacía otras cosas? Recordó vagamente aquellos años de su juventud que ya nunca volverían, él había hecho muchas cosas, siempre dispuesto a divertirse.

–Shintarõ. – le interrumpió, a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaba que lo interrumpiesen cuando leía – ¿Qué tal el instituto?

–Muy bien. – le contestó sin despegar sus ojos de las páginas, desviándolos una vez más al reloj.

–¿Y el club de baloncesto? ¿Te lo pasas bien?

–Sí, es divertido, tengo buenos compañeros. – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, recordando con cariño a su equipo. Después apareció la imagen de Takao, separado del resto, y después los momentos que habían compartido. Y de último, los recientes acontecimientos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su padre cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, cosa que agradeció y no al mismo tiempo, debido a su pregunta:

–¿Tienes novia, Midorima?

–No, no tengo. – le contestó esta vez levantando la vista hacia él.

–¿No te gusta ninguna chica? – Midorima pareció pensárselo un momento, pero ninguna de las chicas que conocía de su instituto le atraía, cuanto menos gustarle. Sólo había sentido atracción por el base, posiblemente por pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. De nuevo revisó su reloj.

–No, no me gusta ninguna.

–Yo a tu edad ya había tenido un par de novias. – le dijo en un intento por tirar un poco más de la conversación, pero su hijo devolvió la vista al libro.

–¿Con quién quedaste hoy? – volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

–Takao.

–¿El chico bajito que siempre está riéndose?

–El mismo. – contestó y sus comisuras se elevaron, le hizo gracia la descripción que había dado su padre.

–Quizás deberías estar más con él.

–¿Por qué lo dices? – _Si tú supieras cuanto he estado con él…_

–Estás en plena adolescencia y no se ve como si la estuvieras disfrutando, en cambio él es todo vitalidad.

–No te preocupes padre, me lo paso bien, aunque pienses lo contrario. – Midorima le dedicó un último vistazo a su reloj y se levantó, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca. – Tengo que irme ya.

–Tu madre y yo vamos a salir también, no llegaremos hasta tarde, así que te dejamos la cena en la nevera. – le dijo a modo de respuesta mientras apagaba el televisor y se levantaba también – Siento que cenes solo, pero tu hermana aún está en casa de su amiga.

–Sabes que no me importa cenar solo, te preocupas demasiado. – su padre hizo una mueca como restándole importancia y se fue pasillo adentro, mientras que Midorima salía por la puerta.

Había salido veinte minutos antes de las cuatro, ya que todavía tenía que caminar hasta la casa del base, pues este había dicho que nada de carro. Caminó tranquilo, dándole vueltas de nuevo a lo que diría. Apretó un pequeño llavero con forma de pato que era su objeto de la suerte del día.

Cuando llegó, se plantó delante del edificio. Las cuatro y cinco. Inspiró y exhaló. Tan sólo había acudido a esa casa tres veces antes, para hacer diversos trabajos del instituto. Avanzó por el pequeño camino hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre. Resonó por la casa y le trajo de vuelta el sonido de unos pasos. La amable señora Takao le abrió la puerta, era más baja que Takao, por lo que levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Oh, Midorima, buenas tardes.

–Buenas tardes. – respondió con amabilidad – He venido a recoger a Takao.

–¿Habíais quedado? – preguntó mientras le hacía gestos para que entrase.

–Sí, a las cuatro. Sólo me he retrasado cinco minutos. – Midorima entró dentro de la casa, notando inmediatamente el característico aroma que envolvía a su fiel compañero.

–Pues me temo que como hoy es sábado, Kazunari todavía no se ha levantado. Supongo que aunque hubieseis quedado, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. – la madre de Takao rió levemente, exactamente igual que su hijo. – Estoy limpiando, ya sabes cuál es su puerta. Espero que lo paséis bien.

–P-Pero…Uhm, eh, gracias. – dijo un poco confundido el peliverde. Nadie le había dicho que tendría que despertar al base.

Subió las escaleras y trató de recordar la puerta. Estaba casi seguro que era la tercera. Rezó a todos los dioses porque así fuera y la abrió lentamente. La habitación estaba en penumbras, tan sólo entraba una débil luz por las rendijas de las persianas. Sí, aquella era la habitación de Takao, hecha el mismo desastre que las anteriores veces que había estado allí.

Paseó la vista antes de detenerla sobre el bulto que ocupaba la cama, allí estaba Takao todavía dormido. Tragó saliva y se acercó, evitando pisar los montones de ropa tirada en el suelo. Kazunari tenía la boca entreabierta y dormía en una extraña posición que no era nada cómoda a su parecer. Los mechones de su desordenado pelo le caían por la frente y los ojos. Shintarõ se agachó un poco, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de la cama. Apartó el pelo de la cara del base, despejándola. Su primer pensamiento fue lo adorable que se veía. Le acarició la mejilla despacio. Kazunari se removió un poco en la cama.

Oh, cielos, ¿por qué demonios debía despertarlo? Le provocaba tal ternura que lo dejaría dormir todo lo que quisiese. De repente pensó en la manera de preservar esa dulce cara. Sacó su móvil, encendió la luz de la mesilla y le sacó una foto, procurando quitar primero el flash. Volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y se puso de pie, dispuesto a despertarlo. No estaba seguro de cómo se iba a tomar Takao lo que tenía que decirle hoy.

Se inclinó hacia él y le sujetó de un hombro, acto seguido zarandeándolo. Kazunari se dejó hacer, totalmente sumergido en sus profundos sueños. En seguida, Midorima se dio cuenta de que sería casi imposible despertarle. Otra idea cruzó como un relámpago su mente. Se inclinó más hacia abajo y deslizó su lengua sobre los labios del pelinegro. Giró un poco la cara y lo besó lentamente, disfrutando del contacto. Se separó un poco y abrió los ojos, Kazunari seguía profundamente dormido. Sonrió un poco, consciente de que nadie le veía. Giró la cara hacia el lado contrario y volvió a deslizar su lengua en los labios del base, terminando en otro beso. _Joder, era adictivo_. Observó su reloj de reojo, si quería aprovechar la tarde, debía despertarle. Coló su lengua lentamente en la boca del halcón y la movió hacia dentro. _Mierda, volvía a perder el tiempo._

Se levantó y se limpió los labios con la manga de su chaqueta. Agarró ambos hombros de Kazunari y gritó:

–¡TAKAO, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, OHA–ASA HA PREDICHO UNA INVASIÓN ALIENÍGENA!

–¿¡Qué qué!? – el halcón despertó de golpe mientras Midorima seguía moviéndole. – ¡Shin-chan, suéltame!

–Veo que ya te has despertado. Es hora de irnos. – dijo soltándole y colocándose las gafas en el sitio, mortalmente serio.

–Todavía no me he vestido. – Takao habló y se relamió los labios, sabían diferentes.

–Hace un cuarto de hora que deberías haberte levantado y vestido, ¿acaso olvidaste que habíamos quedado?

–¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – el base ignoró por completo la pregunta de su amigo y se dio cuenta del desorden que –siempre– reinaba en su habitación. Se sintió algo avergonzado. Sólo había estado una vez en la de Midorima pero estaba perfectamente limpia y recogida.

–Tu madre me dijo que te despertase.

–Está bien, deja que me vista.

–Te espero fuera.

–¿En serio, Shin-chan? – le dijo Takao con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ni que no se hubiesen cambiado ya más veces juntos en los entrenamientos, o ni que no hubiesen hecho aquello y ya hubiesen visto todo…

–S-Si, no tardes. – un ligero y muy poco notable sonrojo cubrió parte de las mejillas del más alto, que se giró y salió por la puerta mientras el base salía de la cama. Por nada del mundo se quedaría ahí mientras se cambiaba, una cosa era delante de todos los compañeros y otra era ellos dos solos.

Una vez perfectamente aseado y vestido, Takao abrió la puerta. Estaba algo nervioso, no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que Midorima le hubiese pedido quedar.

–¿Nos vamos Shin-chan? – este asintió y dejó ir delante a Kazunari, que cogió las llaves de casa y salió seguido por el peliverde, mientras gritaba una despedida a su madre.

Caminaron deshaciendo el recorrido por el que había venido Shintarõ, en dirección a la casa de este, sólo que una calle antes cogieron una más estrecha, hacia la izquierda. Takao estiró los brazos y los colocó detrás de la nuca mientras entraban en el recinto del parque. Era bastante amplio, de césped bien cuidado, grandes y viejos árboles, con caminos sinuosos entre ellos.

–Hace un buen día. – comentó de pasada – ¿Podemos sentarnos allí? – Kazunari señaló la sombra de un árbol alto con las ramas expandidas hacia todos lados, creando aquella amplia sombra. Midorima asintió levemente.

Se encaminaron hacia allí y tomaron asiento en el suelo, ya que no habían traído una manta ni nada parecido, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

–Takao… – trató de empezar Midorima, sentado con las rodillas cerca de su pecho y las manos sobre el césped. Kazunari se tumbó y observó el árbol por encima de él, para después girar la cabeza y dedicarse en exclusiva a mirar a su amigo.

–Cuéntame Shin-chan, es raro que me invitases a quedar un fin de semana.

–¿Estás bien con lo sucedido?

–¿Con qué?

–Ya lo sabes. – el pelinegro se sorprendió y se sonrojó violentamente, girando la cabeza al lado contrario. No se esperaba esa pregunta, pensaba que, aunque sin expresarlo verbalmente, habían quedado en no mencionar eso.

–En realidad no. – dijo después de unos minutos, mientras Midorima se recostaba sobre la hierba. – El viernes de los vestuarios no usamos protección.

–¿Tan solo eso te molesta? – Shintarõ se había tragado todas sus emociones para tratar de hablar sin que estas interrumpiesen sus palabras, de modo que hacía las preguntas en tono simple y llano.

–Oh, Shin-chan. De veras piensas que me forzaste. – Takao giró la cabeza de nuevo para poder verle mientras hablaba, a pesar de que seguía algo sonrojado. Si Midorima podía hablar de eso como si nada, él también – De verdad no sabes las ganas que te tenía.

–¿Me tenías _ganas_? – preguntó levemente sorprendido el peliverde. Oh no, estaba desviándose del tema.

–Todavía las tengo. – Takao hizo girar su cuerpo y en un ágil movimiento se situó sobre el más alto, sujetándole con las manos, cubriéndole una mejilla y una oreja, aprovechando también para hundir esos dedos en el sedoso pelo.

– No hay nadie que nos pueda ver justo en este sitio, lo he comprobado. – le susurró antes de descender y besarle con las ganas contenidas.

Midorima correspondió casi en un acto reflejo, notando como la lengua de Takao se deslizaba con la mayor lentitud del mundo por sus labios. Shintarõ estaba más que dispuesto a abrir la boca y dejarse hacer, pero realmente quería aclarar las cosas primero. Cuando Kazunari se percató de que no iba a separar los labios, abandonó su boca. Se irguió pero se mantuvo sentado en el torso del más alto, con las rodillas a cada lado.

–Lo sabía. – dijo relamiéndose. Midorima se alzó un poco quedando sobre sus codos.

–¿El qué?

–Hoy cuando viniste a despertarme. Tu sabor, lo tenía en la boca. ¿Acaso me besaste mientras dormía? –el base sonrió al ver como Shintarõ apartaba la mirada. – Travieso Shin-chan.

–Takao. – volvió a tratar de empezar – ¿Estás molesto con esto?

–¿Si lo estuviese estaría ahora encima de ti?

–Kazunari. – dijo aún más serio Midorima. El mencionado se sorprendió, ¿alguna vez antes le había llamado por su nombre? Shintarõ terminó de erguirse y dejó a Takao en su regazo, sosteniéndolo con una mano en la cadera y otra en su espalda baja. Se acercó y, cuando sus labios ya estaban rozándose por el inminente beso, habló. – Me gustas. – entonces eliminó la distancia y le besó, siendo él esta vez el que lamió el labio inferior de Takao, pidiendo por primera vez permiso para entrar, tratando de ser algo gentil.

La reacción de Takao no se hizo esperar, sorprendido por la confesión de su amigo. Por mucho que lo pensase, eso jamás había entrado en sus planes. Asumió que Midorima tan solo le tenía ganas, que se sentía atraído como a él mismo le pasaba. Pero nada más escuchar aquellas palabras de tan deliciosa boca, lo primero que experimentó fue la excitación. Y más aún cuando Midorima le besaba con tanta delicadeza, sin llegar a introducir su lengua. Kazunari le sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y profundizó el beso, internándose en la cavidad ajena con ansia. Midorima correspondió y volvió a su rol dominante, forzando las posiciones y consiguiendo el mandato en el beso. Muy poco le había durado el "ser delicado". Takao se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria. Sonrió con descaro.

–Me gustas más cuando eres una bestia sin límite, Shin-chan.

–A mí me gustas cuando te callas y puedo tenerte. – respondió en burla, sonriendo de medio lado, consiguiendo sorprender al pelinegro. Ciertamente, Shintarõ jamás dejaría de sorprenderle, sobre todo con esa faceta suya. Volvió a besarle, esta vez sin ninguna parsimonia, con ímpetu. En la cabeza del peliverde, hasta se había olvidado de que quizás debería pedir una respuesta a su confesión. La verdad, la sensación de estar estrujando al base en sus brazos otra vez, eclipsaba cualquier otra cosa.

Continuaron besándose hasta que un ruido llamó su atención. Takao abandonó la boca que estaba devorando y observó los alrededores, agudizando su sentido de halcón. Si antes pudo usarlo para ubicarse en el lugar exacto donde nadie los vería, ahora podría saber exactamente de donde venía el sonido. Hizo otro barrido con los ojos y entonces lo vio. Apretó los labios y sonrió como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

–Takao por favor…

–¡Shin-chan! – el pelinegro se levantó de las piernas de su compañero, lo cogió de una mano y lo arrastró en dirección al camioncito de los helados. Shintarõ suspiró, soltó el agarre de Takao y sacó su cartera, mirándole de soslayo:

–¿De qué lo quieres?

–¡Chocolate!

Midorima pagó el helado, Kazunari lo recogió y volvió a unir su mano libre con la del más alto, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los vendados. Lo hizo caminar alejándose de allí, emprendiendo un paseo.

–Eres genial, Shin-chan. – Takao se había puesto muy feliz, los helados eran su perdición. Balanceaba las manos unidas y sonreía, provocando que Midorima al final también sonriese un poco, gesto nada habitual en él.

–El día que dejes de comportarte como un niño pequeño no sé qué va a pasar.

–Sabes que eso nunca ocurrirá.

Continuaron caminando juntos por los pequeños caminos del parque hasta que salieron por el extremo opuesto al que habían entrado. Takao ya se había terminado el helado y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, dando al paisaje ese característico tono anaranjado.

–Shin-chan, vives muy cerca de aquí, ¿no es así?

–Una calle más abajo.

–¿Podemos ir? Necesito usar tu baño.

–No veo por qué no. – Midorima se encogió de hombros y echó a caminar seguido del pelinegro. Podría invitarle a cenar después, la verdad no le gustaba tener que quedarse solo como le había dicho a su padre.

Recorrieron la calle y giraron hacia la derecha, haciendo un pequeño tramo más y plantándose delante de la casa de Shintarõ. Hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar las llaves y abrió la puerta.

–Adelante. – hizo un gesto para que Kazunari entrase, lo cual hizo, deteniéndose en el recibidor. Midorima cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejó las llaves en la pequeña mesa que allí había y se giró hacia Takao, al cual pretendía indicarle dónde se encontraba el aseo.

En el momento en que se giró, el halcón ya había saltado y lo había aprisionado por la cintura con las piernas y por los hombros con los brazos, enroscándose en su cuerpo, demandando un beso. Midorima dio un paso atrás y su espalda chocó en la puerta, sujetó al más pequeño impidiendo que se cayese y le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas. Su boca sabía dulzona por el helado. Takao le mordió y Midorima se quejó un poco.

–Takao... ¡Takao!

–¿De veras piensas qué me iba a quedar sin hacer nada después de lo que me dijiste? – Takao volvió a besarlo y movió su cadera hacia delante, pegándose todavía más a Midorima. Éste tan sólo le sujetó más fuerte por la cintura clavándole los dedos y se separó de la pared, caminando hacia delante. Subir esas escaleras iba a costar un poco estando así. Pero tener a Takao refregándose contra él claramente pidiéndole eso no era algo que pudiese ignorar. Ya podían cenar luego. Continuó caminando hacia delante mientras se besaban con ímpetu, un poco de saliva se corrió por su mentón pero no le importó.

Comenzó a subir los escalones uno a uno y notó el roce de Takao contra su parte baja, elevando su excitación. Sentía toda su piel en llamas, como si tuviese muchísima fiebre, tan sólo quería arrancarse la ropa buscando algo de alivio a aquel calor. Kazunari se dejaba llevar consciente de que Midorima no podría resistirse a que él simplemente se le hubiese tirado encima. ¡Por favor, le había dicho que le gustaba! Si por él fuese se habría lanzado allí mismo, pero sabía que Midorima no aceptaría.

Shintarõ llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta como pudo, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde, aunque no durante mucho tiempo, ya que Takao le empujó hacia atrás, quedando tumbado con él encima.

–¿Sabes? Por una vez lo haremos en una cama. – le dijo comenzando a quitarle la ropa. Midorima se dejaba hacer mientras acariciaba a Takao.

–No tengo problemas con el lugar dónde lo hago. – respondió Midorima de nuevo con aquella recién descubierta faceta burlona. Kazunari pasó sus manos por todo el pecho y torso de Midorima, besándole por las clavículas y el cuello.

–Mmm, Shin-chan, no sabes lo que me provocas. –susurró cerca suya.

–No sabes lo que tú me provocas a mi. – contestó Shintarõ apartándolo de sí y casi arrancándole la camiseta. Se giró quedando él arriba y desabrochó el pantalón del base.

–Deberías ponerte cinturón. – le susurró mordiéndole un poco la oreja – Nunca podría resistirme al ver esto. – delineó con sus dedos vendados la forma en "V" del torso de Takao. Al llegar al tope del pantalón continuó sobre la tela y sujetó el gran bulto que ya se había formado cuando subían las escaleras. Kazunari se quejó:

–Me gusta más provocarte, mira que bien termina. – le agarró el cuello y le besó metiendo su lengua hasta donde alcanzaba. Hizo fuerza con todo el cuerpo y volvieron a girar, quedando cerca del otro borde de la cama. El halcón se sentó directamente en la pelvis del peliverde y gimió muy bajito, restrángose.

Midorima se levantó y le tiró de espaldas en la cama, la cabeza de Takao quedó justo por fuera. Shintarõ tiró de sus pantalones consiguiendo quitárselos y los lanzó a otra parte de la habitación; después se quitó los suyos, quedando ambos en ropa interior. El base se arqueó cuando notó como Midorima le sujetaba las piernas y mordía en dónde se acaba su piel y comenzaba el elástico de los bóxers. Degustó la piel que tenía a su alcance, consiguiendo impacientar al más bajo.

–Shin-chan…por favor…

–Tenemos mucho tiempo, Takao. Además la otra vez no pude disfrutar de esto – Shintarõ se puso de rodillas en la cama y desde su posición observó todo el cuerpo del halcón, que se estremecía ligeramente bajo sus manos cada vez que las deslizaba desde las piernas hasta el pecho. Takao se irguió un poco quedando sobre sus codos y le observó también. El amplio pecho de Midorima le pedía a gritos que lo mordiese por todas partes. Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y se lanzó otra vez contra el más alto, que quedó bajo su cuerpo.

–Shin-chan es que eres irresistible, ¿sabías? – el mencionado le sujetó por la nuca y le besó mordiéndole otra vez aquellos sabrosos labios. Comenzó a retirarle la ropa interior y, al darse cuenta de esto, Takao hizo lo propio.

Kazunari se inclinó contra Midorima, sintiendo su erección por detrás y le mordió en las clavículas y los hombros. El peliverde gruñó y le sujetó las caderas para que se estuviese quieto, lo deslizó un poco más abajo y agarró ambos miembros moviendo la mano muy lentamente.

–S–Shin-chan…eres un sádico…ohm, esto es una tortura.

–Me gusta hacerlo así. – le dijo socarrón. Takao le cogió la mano zurda, que tenía todos los dedos vendados y comenzó a quitarle las vendas mientras observaba las caras que ponía. Lamió la punta del índice y el corazón, a sabiendas de que Midorima le estaba observando.

–Tiene que ser esta mano. Si no, no me vale. Tiene que ser la que siempre cuidas.

Midorima soltó su mano del agarre del pelinegro y le envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, dedicándose a besar, lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Takao.

–Saber que nadie nos puede interrumpir sólo me da ganas de hacértelo hasta el amanecer.

–En los vestuarios me lo hiciste dos veces seguidas.

–Me carcomían las ganas. Y aun así, creo que fueron pocas. – Shintarõ metió sus propios dedos –los de la mano izquierda, tal y como el halcón le había pedido– en su boca y los lamió. Takao le besó mientras lo hacía y cambió los dedos hacia su boca, mezclando ambas salivas. Midorima le sujetó por el cuello acariciándole levemente con su pulgar y bajó la zurda.

–Shin-chan… ¡ugh! – apenas un quejido soltó Takao cuando sintió como el otro hurgaba en su interior.

–Tú eres el irresistible aquí, _Bakao_. – volvieron a besarse sintiendo el sabor del otro como algo de lo que nunca se cansarían.

–Venga ya, S-Shin-chan, ya has puesto los tres. P-Pensé que eras más de acción. – Takao movió sus caderas sugerentemente, muy impaciente.

–No me tientes, Takao. El que lo pasará mal serás tú y no yo.

–¿Ésta es tu forma de pagarme por lo que te hice en el baño?

–Que yo sepa yo actué antes en esa ocasión. – sus narices estaban rozándose, intercalando besos entre cada frase. Las entrepiernas de los dos comenzaban a doler bastante.

–Me dirás que no te gustó.

–Me gustaría que alguna vez lo repitieras. – Shintarõ sacó sus dedos dispuesto a continuar, aunque los planes de la base fueron otros.

–No tengo ningún problema con ello. – le empujó contra la cama y se situó entre sus piernas, agarrando su miembro.

–Takao no…– aunque Midorima se negase Kazunari ya se había puesto a la acción. Paseó la lengua por todo donde tuvo lugar antes de hablar.

–No pongas esas caras, Shin-chan. Harás que me corra sin que hagamos nada.

–¡Es t-tú culpa por estar haciendo eso! – Takao repitió sus acciones e introdujo todo en su boca. Midorima tembló debajo de él.

–Oh no, Shin-chan. No te vas a venir así hoy. – el pelinegro se levantó y se puso encima de él –¿Sabes? Voy a hacer uso de estas maravillosas piernas que he conseguido gracias a que me obligas a llevarte ese estúpido carro como una princesa.

El base sujetó a Midorima por los hombros y se dejó caer muy lentamente, aprovechando la humedad que había creado con su saliva. Cuando estuvo todo, dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Shintarõ en los labios y la mejilla, moviendo su cara hacia su oreja.

–A mí también me gustas Shin-chan. Por eso me provocas tanto. – susurró con lujuria antes de volver a erguirse y comenzar a moverse. Midorima le sujetó por los muslos con la respiración agitada, disfrutando plenamente de la sensación que le estaba otorgando el halcón.

El sudor cubría los ambos cuerpos y ambos respiraban de forma errática, moviéndose con fuerza. Midorima agregó una de sus manos y masturbó al halcón, que gimió más fuerte ante el roce.

–Shintarõ…cuidado o acabaré muy p-pronto.

–Tengo toda la noche. – el peliverde llevó su otra mano a la nuca de Takao y tiró hacia abajo mientras él se levantaba un poco, regalándole un beso húmedo y empujando sus caderas. Takao gimió rompiendo el contacto, oportunidad que usó Midorima para morderle. Embistió con más fuerza, arrancándole gritos de placer al halcón, quién, sabiéndose solos, no se contenía para nada.

–Shin-chan, Shin-chan, por favor…ah, ah...ahí…justo ahí… – hablar en momentos como ese no era algo tan fácil. – Shin-chan, oh...ya voy...ya voy…

–No hace falta que me comentes la jugada, Takao. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. – le dijo sonriendo y volviendo a unir sus bocas, mientras sentía como el base se derramaba en su mano. Notó como su miembro se veía más apretado y continuó moviéndose, esa era posiblemente la mejor parte. Tampoco cesó el movimiento de su mano, volvería a excitar a su compañero hasta que los dos se saciasen. El ritmo de Takao tampoco cambió y siguió moviéndose con la gran resistencia que había adquirido en sus piernas, recibiendo a Shintarõ, caliente dentro de él. Éste gimió apretando los dientes y también terminó.

–Eres genial en la cama, Shin-chan. – comentó el halcón sintiendo como dentro de él se endurecía poco a poco. Midorima no dijo nada y se giró, dejando al otro debajo, siendo el peliverde la figura dominante, con la mirada llena de deseo clavada en Kazunari. Aquello no hizo más que excitarle y le regaló una de sus sonrisas preferidas, de las anchas y felices dónde enseñaba todos los dientes.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
